Friends in Need
by Gomorrha
Summary: Captivity under the new Dark Lord will put Harry´s and Draco´s friendship to the test like nothing before. While Draco loses himself, Harry falls in love with his friend. SSDMnoncon,straight!Draco,pining!Harry,slash,violence,torture,moderate lemon HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling! I´m making no money from this! **

_Captivity under the new Dark Lord, Snape, will put Harry´s and Draco´s friendship to the test like nothing before. While Draco loses himself, Harry falls in love with his friend. Will they succeed in their struggle for freedom and happiness? _

_SSDMnoncon, straight!Draco, pining!Harry_

_**warnings: slash, noncon, violence, torture, moderate lemon, bad language**_

FRIENDS IN NEED

Chapter 1

Pandemonium was reigning on the battlefield. The final battle surpassed any of the preceding ones in cruelty and destruction. The former Hogwarts grounds were littered with wounded and dead. Curses sent against the enemy and anguished cries were creating a crescendo of terror, almost deafening the ones who were still able to fight.

"Watch out, Harry!" Draco yelled, his heart almost stopping when a gone astray flash of green whooshed in his friend´s direction. He blocked it at the last possible moment by sending a Death Eater hurtling into the path of the Killing Curse, as Harry was oblivious to his surroundings.

Harry concentrated fully on the duel with his opponent, Lord Voldemort himself, whose maniacal grin sent a shiver down his spine. He allowed himself to forget everything else around him, knowing that he could trust Draco with his life. They had spent the last two years together on the Horcrux-hunt, saving each other´s lives uncounted times. If he would entrust anybody with covering his back, it was Draco.

A sickly grey flash of light, one of Draco´s Dark curses, hit against Voldemort´s powerful shield with a sound reminiscent of thunder, causing it to flicker under its impact. Harry immediately used the opportunity to destroy his enemy´s failing protection with the Shield Banning Curse he had found in a small booklet Albus Dumbledore had given to him on his death-bed.

Crimson eyes narrowed with anger, as the abominable creature spit out an _'Avada Kedavra'_, sending the Killing Curse against Harry as he had done already twenty years ago. Harry barely escaped by letting himself fall onto the hard ground, unwilling to test if his mother´s protection would still safe him from certain death.

"_Diffindo_!" Draco screamed over the clamour, ignoring the searing pain a slashing hex was causing in his side, as he directed the Severing Charm against the Dark Lord´s left wrist.

The severed hand fell to the frozen ground, offering a ghastly sight as it still threateningly gripped the white wand. A shrill cry tore out of the Dark Wizard´s throat, as he held his mutilated arm.

"This is for my parents! _Augureo_!" Harry whispered with a grim smile, noting the destruction the Viscerating Curse caused in Voldemort´s middle with satisfaction.

Draco shook his head, disbelief clearly showing on his face, as the Dark Lord, instead of being incapacitated at this stage, howled with rage and picked up his wand with his intact right hand. "_Sectumsempra_!" he shouted, his curse slashing the throat of the evil creature twice. A torrent of dark blood was flowing down the front of Lord Voldemort´s robes, his severed vocal chords unable to produce even the smallest sound to save himself from Harry.

Harry was quietly whispering ancient incantations, evoking the magic his mother had protected him with at the cost of her own life. The scar on his forehead started to gleam with a green light, resembling the colour of the Killing Curse. A whispered _'Avada Kedavra' _finally fell from Harry´s lips. The Killing Curse erupted not from the tip of his wand but from his forehead, burning a sign matching Harry´s scar onto Voldemort´s forehead.

Voldemort and Harry both fell at the same time, one dead before his corpse hit the frozen meadow beneath him, the other gasping with exhaustion. Harry suddenly felt as if all his strength had left him and a swarm of bees was buzzing in his head. A heavy weight seemed to have been lifted from his soul. Feeling free for the first time in his life he watched with a grin as Draco´s silvercoloured eyes sparkled with happiness and a big smile lit up the pale face.

"You did it!" Draco screamed, shooting golden sparks into the darkening sky to inform the other members of the Order of the Phoenix, that the war was over. Lord Voldemort was dead.

Harry´s breath hitched when Snape all of a sudden Apparated behind Draco. The blonde turned around, seemingly freezing as he held onto the black robes of the beady eyed man. Harry frantically scrambled off the frozen ground, sensing that his friend was in severe trouble. Draco was covering Snape with his body, making it impossible to hit Voldemort´s second in command with a curse until Draco slowly sunk to the ground, a pained cry leaving his blood-stained lips when a knife was jerked out of his stomach.

"No...NO!" For a moment Harry was frozen with horror at the sight, before his body and mind obeyed once again, allowing him to attack Snape with blinding fierceness.

His unerring curse sent the odious man hurtling through the air, but this time there was no Draco to watch his back and a Cruciatus Curse slammed into him. The pain caused him to fall onto hands and knees, his lip bitten through within seconds as he tried to keep some level of conscious control. When a second _'Crucio' _hit his body, this time from a snarling Snape, the pain almost caused him to black out. His screams resounded over the battlefield, causing many a head to turn towards him.

He was unable to shut out the agony racing through his body, leaving him defenseless against the Death Eaters swooping down on him. Harry was disarmed and restrained before the red haze lifted from his eyes and his lungs gave up their attempt at crawling out of his mouth. Snape sneered down on him with loathing written all over his face, before he turned around and imperiously strode over to the gasping blonde, whose face had lost all colour. For a fleeting moment Harry´s eyes met the wavering gaze of his friend, stormy grey glazed over with pain and shock.

"How could you -" whispered Draco with eyes full of wonder directed at Snape.

"You would not believe what one can find if searching long enough - even a way to break an unbreakable vow!" Snape´s ferocious expression reminded Harry of a snake ready to strike its prey.

"I can even kill you now, traitor," the blackhaired man remarked quietly, removing Draco´s shaking hands from where he was pressing them against his blood-covered stomach to slowly push a finger into the stab wound. "Never forget that - Draco."

A cold shiver ran down Harry´s back at Draco´s agonized whimpers, his hatred for Snape rapidly spiralling into mind-blasting heights, as his friend looked pleadingly into Harry´s direction.

"Stop it, leave him be, bastard, I swear, I´ll kill you!" Harry screamed in murderous rage, spittle flying from his mouth, while three Death Eaters were holding him down, hands and knees harshly pressing into his body.

When tears of pain made their way down Draco´s deathly pale face to soak the uncaring ground beneath him, Snape finally withdrew his blood covered finger and cleaned it on the blonde´s robes. Draco was still whimpering pitifully, as his tortured body, shaken by crimson coughs and violent tremors, was slowly shutting down, the pain too much to bear.

Harry had not even realised until now that the battle around them had died down. The Death Eaters had obviously won, judging by their jubilant shouting. Snape sauntered to where Harry was lying on the cold ground, breathing heavily, and picked up Harry´s abandoned wand.

"I don´t think that as you´ve fulfilled your destiny and killed the Dark Lord you will still need this." Snape grinned cruelly as he broke Harry´s wand into two and thrust one of the splintered ends deeply into Harry´s thigh. Harry yelped with surprised pain, instinctively trying to grab onto the intrusive wood, but the restraining hands stopped him immediately. The piece of wood was pulled out again, causing him to moan with pain. "We wouldn´t want you to run, Potter."

"Harry?" Draco whispered, fearing for his friend as the pained yell had shocked him out of the soothing darkness he had wanted to slip into.

"Take all those not too severely injured inside, the rest you can burn! Potter and Malfoy I want in the separate cell!" Snape ordered with a dark look before he turned around and walked away, his robes billowing like in olden times when he had still been the Potions teacher at Hogwarts, a place which didn´t exist any longer.

The castle had been overtaken by Voldemort´s forces more than a year ago and been renamed 'Shadowcrest'. A very fitting name, Harry thought, as he looked at the old castle on his way up the hill, mourning the place where he had been happy as a child. Shadows were hovering around the towers like dark clouds and the evil the old castle radiated chilled ones soul. The grass which had always been green had died, and the ground was frozen in a never-ending winter.

The Death Eaters dragged the limping Harry down towards the dungeons situated behind the former Slytherin House. When they arrived at their destination, a creaky door was opened, and he was pushed forcefully enough into the small cell to crash to the ground. It was situated at the end of a very large underground hall, separated through iron bars from a large area with an open fire and chains on the walls, whereas on the opposite side iron bars separated a much larger holding area from the main chamber.

Draco was floated in and unceremoniously dumped onto the stone floor as well. Worry welled up inside Harry when the fall enticed only a strangled moan out of his unmoving friend. He sat down beside Draco as fast as his pulsing leg allowed and carefully raised his head onto his lap. He cleaned the blood from Draco´s mouth with his shirtsleeve while he put his other one on the heaving chest, feeling the racing heartbeat.

"You´re going to be okay, Draco," Harry whispered, fighting against the telltale burning in the back of his eyes.

He could not stand to lose another friend. Images of Ron and Hermione on their wedding day pressed into his mind, their happy faces and carefree laughter a faint echo in his memory. They had been a part of the Horcrux-hunt, a quest so taxing and dangerous that death had always leered at them. Paradoxically they had lost Ron and Hermione, a couple sharing a love so deep Harry wished to find any time in his life also, to something as banal as a car-accident.

Draco had been at Harry´s side even in those darkest hours, when Harry had cried bitter tears over the loss of his childhood friends in Draco´s arms. Only two months later, at the time they had managed to destroy the last Horcrux, Draco had lost his fiancee, Pansy, which had left both young men joined even stronger in their shared grief.

Harry started when Draco moaned, holding onto Harry with trembling hands. "Harry - it fucking hurts - once I can manage to get up - I´ll kick Snape´s ass."

Harry nodded, releasing a shuddering breath. He was sick with worry; the stab wound looked bad and he knew that it could very well kill his friend, if it was left untreated. Draco´s tense body trembled under his hands, a pained cry escaping his lips when Harry pressed his cloak onto the wound to staunch the bleeding.

He slowly caressed Draco´s sweaty hair while he watched as other Order members were brought in and locked into the larger holding area. Harry was baffled and worried at the small number of captives, hoping that most had used their Portkeys to get out instead of smoldering on the field of death surrounding the castle.

Finally Snape entered, who looked around with satisfaction before he came over and entered their cell together with four other men, all dressed in black battle garbs. Unconcerned he looked down on Draco, who was choking out another mouthful of blood.

"Help him! You can´t let him die like this," Harry immediately said, trying to keep his ire against Snape in check in favour of looking at him pleadingly.

Snape looked surprised for a moment, before his eyes started to glitter with malice. "What would you give me for a healing potion, Potter?"

"Whatever you want," Harry answered without hesitation. He froze with shock and revulsion when Snape opened the fly of his trousers.

"I guess you know what to do," Snape said coldly.

"No! Fuck you, Snape! Leave him alone!" Draco panted weakly, his face contorting with pain as he tried to push himself off the floor, in vain.

"Draco! Stop this! You can´t get up," Harry whispered beseechingly.

"Please, Harry, don´t give him what he wants!" Draco begged quietly. "I can manage without the potion."

Snape snorted and turned around, already stepping out of the cell when Harry´s pleading voice stopped him. "No! Please, I´ll do it."

With a pained frown on his face he knelt in front of Snape, disgusted at what he was obviously supposed to do. The thought of since when Snape had been interested in men flickered through his mind for a second only before the nudge of soft skin against his lips brought him back into harsh reality. Enraged shouts were coming from the larger cell, where several of the Order members had started to protest against Harry´s treatment, but they were soon silenced by some well-placed _Crucios _and _Silencios_.

"Open your mouth, Potter," Snape drawled and pushed into Harry´s unwilling mouth, "and no teeth!"

Harry flinched at the feel of the foreign flesh entering his mouth. Behind him Draco moaned loudly; Harry did not know if with pain or protest. He was wondering how he was supposed to proceed, having received such treatment only twice in his life and surely never having done it himself, when Snape grabbed a handful of raven hair and started to thrust without care for the other one´s need to breath.

Harry struggled, pushing against Snape´s thighs, as the deep intrusion triggered his gag-reflex and blocked his airways. Snape thankfully finished within the minute, emptying his foul seed into his mouth. The taste was sickening and filling Harry with the desire to empty his stomach straight onto Snape´s lap.

"Swallow it, Potter!" Snape snarled to the derisive laughter of the other Death Eaters.

Harry closed his eyes in defeat. Shuddering and gagging he was fighting against bringing everything up again, sure that Snape would take that as an excuse not to give him the healing potion Draco needed so urgently.

Finally Snape pulled a small vial out of his robes´ pocket and threw it into Harry´s trembling hands. When he saw the sneer on Snape´s face he realised that the greasy man had all along planned to heal Draco. He had to control the furious wish to attack the bastard right there and then, reminding himself of that Draco needed him. Snape and the others watched with malicious glee as Harry scrambled to Draco´s side, carefully raising the wheezing man´s head to pour the thick liquid into the blonde´s mouth.

Draco moaned and tensed when the potion started its work, knitting the stab wound together within seconds, leaving a deep red scar as the only reminder of the injury. Relieved Harry cleaned the blood from Draco´s stomach with the hem of his robes. Snape scowled at them for some moments before turning around and leaving without another word.

Draco glared at Harry before his look changed to a shameful frown. "I´m sorry, that you had to do this because of me, Harry," he whispered, his voice betraying his still weak state due to the shock and blood-loss he had suffered.

"You would have done the same for me, if you had been in my place," Harry said with conviction.

He tried to give his friend a genuine looking smile, fighting against the urge to hurry into a corner and retch for a very long time. It would not do to make Draco feel even worse. Draco nodded weakly, his eyes already closing as he fell into an exhausted sleep, his head still resting on Harry´s lap.

_A/N: Hm, I wrote first that noncon is unwanted sex, but not rape. One reviewer stated that unwanted sex is still rape, and she (I guess) has a point there. Well, maybe I was influenced by a definition I read somewhere, that there is a difference between noncon and rape. So, sorry guys, there will be general noncon in this story (cause who in his right mind would like to have fun with Snape hides from Snape-fans). Though not forced through raw violence it will still be forced through other means. Sorry again!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_disclaimer: _The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling! I´m making no money from this! **

italics: Paragraphs written in _Italics _areHorcrux-hunt flashbacks in dreams or memories

_**warnings: violence/torture, slash, noncon, moderate lemon, bad language **_

FRIENDS IN NEED

Chapter 2

_Panting breaths and moving shadows were around him. There was no moon lighting their path down the sloping hill. The enemy was right behind them, almost close enough to reach out and grab them, when Harry stambled over a small branch lying in his path and went down with a choked cry. His leg was on fire, the broken bone unable to support his weight as he tried to get onto his feet._

_"Harry, you have to get up! They´re almost onto us!" Ron screamed at him, as he pulled him up and wound Harry´s right arm around his much taller frame. _

_He heard Draco and Hermione shouting curses, eerily lighting their surroundings and revealing three vampires flying through the air like giant ravens. Their fangs were shining in the dark night as their predatory smiles told the four Horcrux-hunters that their days were counted. One of the vampires was on fire, howling in fury and agony, as he attacked Draco. Hermione used a daylight-hex to keep the second male at a safe distance. The blond vampire was hissing and spitting as his hands and face were rapidly blistering. _

_A hauntingly beautiful woman with long black hair and eyes filled with crimson crashed into Ron´s and his entwined bodies, clawing at a swearing Ron while Harry was moaning at the wave of agony the impact on the hard ground was sending through his broken leg._

"Wake up, oh great saviour of the wizarding world!" A mocking voice caused him to blink up into the sneering face of a burly man, who was staring down at him with perverted pleasure.

Harry yelped when another cruel kick met his fiercely aching leg, right where blood had soaked the leg of his trousers above the stab wound he had received with his own wand. He had obviously developed a fever over night, making him feel lousy and very hot. Harry´s mind was in a haze, unable to proceed what was going on, apart from that he was lying on something entirely too cold and hard for his comfort. Eventually his eyes shot open when a gush of cold water hit him in the face, causing him to splutter and cough.

"Get up, Potter! Now!" the shortest and seemingly youngest of the three Death Eaters present in the cell snarled, judging by his looks a younger brother or cousin of Marcus Flint. "We can´t be late just because you need your beauty sleep."

"Go to hell!" he mumbled, closing his eyes against the hostile view, just to open his eyes in shock when he felt something connecting with his middle, forcing the air out of his lungs and sending jolts of agony through his body.

"What did you say, Potter?" the burly one asked dangerously quiet, his cold grin daring Harry to repeat his words. Harry grit his teeth against the pain raging through his stomach and leg, and forced a sneer onto his flushed face.

"You can go to hell to meet your Lord there. Surely you miss the feeling of kissing the hem of his robes. Or was it his ass?" Harry jibed at them.

"Our _Lord _is Severus _Snape_, and I´m sure your _friend _is kissing his ass right now," the third Death Eater drawled, eliciting a round of guffawing from his peers.

Harry looked around in surprise, the taunting words making him realise only now that he had not heard any sound from Draco during the whole exchange. Hot fear welled up in his stomach when he couldn´t spot the blonde anywhere.

"Where is Draco? What did you do to him?" Harry snarled at the Death Eaters.

"He´s off to meet his new master! Malfoys are turncoats. Never knew, Potter?" sneered the burly Death Eater in obvious glee to be the one to deliver the news.

Harry frowned. Draco would never yield to Snape and accept him as his master. He was too proud of his lineage to serve anybody at all. Harry cursed his injury, which had sapped almost all of his strength and forced him into a sleep deep enough to keep him from waking up when Draco had been fetched, with force as Harry was firmly convinced.

"Don´t you worrie about blondie! You should worry about yourself! Our Lord ordered to take you on a Hogsmeade Tour!" the Flint look-alike said impatiently as he pulled Harry off the cold ground.

Harry hissed when for a second white-hot pain shot through his leg and it almost buckled under his weight. The iron shackles which were then placed around his neck and wrists, connected by a chain, tipped him off that a 'Hogsmeade Tour' was most likely not the Death Eater version of sightseeing.

ooooooo

Draco knelt on the hard floor in Snape´s private rooms, his wrists tied behind his back, his eyes stubbornly staring straight ahead, his posture showing every bit the Malfoy pride which was his very core. Snape was slowly strolling up and down, throwing dark glances at him once in a while, his arms folded in front of his strong chest. Draco had been in captivity too many times to be unsettled by such behaviour.

"Why did you not simply kill me?" Draco asked after some time, as the increasing pain in his knees made it difficult for him to keep his face stoic for much longer. To say something gave him a small reprieve at least, the chance to move his body and face without betraying his growing discomfort. Watching the other moving freely while he was forced into motionlessness didn´t help the urge to move which was slowly consuming him.

"Did I allow you to talk?" Snape hissed, before a hard backhand met Draco´s right cheek.

The blonde was still not impressed. He had had worse in the past. Years of fighting and Horcrux-hunting had made him tough; pain was something he was used to. A fleeting thing, terminated by will, time and sometimes a good potion. Draco had to admit that the healing potion Snape had brought out for him yesterday had been very good. There was only a slight twinge left in the place where he had been stabbed yesterday, a remarkably good result for the appliance of only one dose of healing potion. Draco decided to get Snape´s special formula later.

"You´re a tough one." Snape had come to a halt right before Draco, staring down on him with a slight sneer. "I can remember times when you were crying when you didn´t succeed, running from stronger people and displaying your spoiled brat image to perfection."

"I´ve grown up!" Draco said quietly, half expecting another slap and reprimand for speaking out of line.

"That you have!" Draco didn´t like the sneaky smile of his old Potions Master or the way those black eyes roamed over his body. His only reaction was a slight narrowing of his eyes when the black-haired creep vanished his clothes to examine his stripped body closer. Hard fingers moved over the scars on Draco´s torso, giving him the repulsive feeling of a tarantula crawling over his skin.

"So many scars. You always had problems with healing. Even the scar from stabbing you was supposed to be gone by today, but it´s still there." Snape´s touch sent a chill down Draco´s spine.

"Remarkable what Potter is ready to do for you...Draco." A positively frightening smile crawled over Snape´s face now. "Are you fucking? Is that the reason why the two of you are protecting each other so unconditionally?"

Draco´s face hardened when Snape´s seeking touch moved lower.

"Take your hands off me, you old sicko!" the blonde spat at the man who was fixing him with a gaze a vulture would bestow upon his prey.

Snape cackled unpleasantly. "You don´t know what you are missing out on, Draco. Potter´s abilities at...pleasuring a man are rather disappointing, if I might say so."

"I don´t care what you have to say, and the only pleasure you could give me were to remove your dirty hands from my body," Draco drawled, trying to put all the loathing he felt into his burning gaze.

Snape´s sneer only widened at his reaction. Draco growled when Snape´s hand moved over his crotch, before he threw himself shoulder first against the older man to stop the unwanted contact.

"I have not succeeded Voldemort without reason, Draco," Snape hissed, as he forcefully pulled Draco´s head back by his shaggy hair. "At first I wanted to kill you, but then I had not seen you in more than two years. I was taken by your beauty. You surpass your parents in look by far. All this lanky body and pointy face you possessed as a teenager, gone, replaced by this...perfection!"

Snape´s free hand caressed a path down his cheek and to his lips, causing Draco to scowl at the leering man, inwardly shuddering at where this was going.

"I will make you a proposition now, which you should consider carefully!" Snape continued. "I have no need for Potter, but I will refrain from killing him - as long as you accept me as your master and agree to be at my service and my service only. After I have given you a taste of your new...position, you will be brought back to your cell where you can have a good look at Potter and decide if his life is worth giving yours to me."

Draco stared defiantly at his former mentor, his face clearly betraying the revulsion he felt. "I think you are bluffing." Draco said, his voice almost betraying the anxiety he felt.

The corners of Snape´s lips were twitching with something akin to amusement. "If you don´t cooperate he _will _die, and I´ll make sure you will watch him dying in a gruelling and torturous way. You of course will still serve me, but I´ll take by force what you could give me in submission."

Draco stared into those black, fathomless eyes, trying to find a sign that Snape would spare Harry´s life if he refused his wish. There was none. He bowed his head, trying to fight the terrifying feeling of being caught in an current, helpless against where it carried him to. He was not ready to give Snape what he wanted. Sex between men was disgusting, unnatural and absolutely improper for a Malfoy, as his father had taught him. He had left the Draco behind who had cared about what his father had to say a long time ago, and still - Harry had done the same for him, as payment for the healing potion.

"Get up and lie on the bed, face down!" ordered his former teacher and mentor.

Draco stared at the dark man with loathing, his thoughts a jumbling mess as he tried to find a way out. He abhorred to participate in Snape´s perversion, but Harry´s life was incentive enough to finally overcome his reluctance. He struggled to get up, which proved to be a difficult feat considering that his hands were tied behind his back and his legs numb from kneeling so long. Finally he managed to take the required positionon the large four poster bed, trying to slow down his breathing to hide his anxiety from Snape, who was slowly undressing.

Draco closed his eyes in defeat, the sight of Snape coating his erection with a glistening potion something he wanted to block out by all means. He would submit to Snape, if it meant to keep both Harry and him alive. They would be able to escape like so many times before and then he could forget this. Forget the feeling of Snape now climbing onto the bed, the mattress slightly dipping under his weight, unforgiving hands raising his hips, the seeking pressure against his most private place.

"This is a new era, Draco, with me as the Dark Lord. I´m law from now on!" with these words Snape breached him brutally, tearing him in the process as he was unused to such intrusion.

Draco tried to suppress the agonized scream which wanted to find a way through his clenched teeth and still escaped as a whimper. His body tensed as the brutal thrusts tore into him at a gruelling pace, his entire willpower concentrated on keeping the sounds of agony locked inside his throat as tears of shame slowly leaked out of his tightly shut eyes. Draco would not give that repulsive creep the satisfaction to hear how much he was in pain, how badly he was broken.

With growing dismay he felt himself growing hard, as his body was somehow even relishing the forbidden act. Draco had never been beaten in a more ultimate way before than when the new Dark Lord´s grunts merged into raucous yells, his crotch slamming against Draco´s behind erratically to finally taint his body with his befouling seed. He could feel his soul shuddering, as the stronghold in his mind was conquered and destroyed, his Malfoy pride.

When it was over Draco carefully wiped his face against the silken bedlinen to clean away the treacherous tears. Shame caused him to blush when he realised that he was still aroused. He slowly rolled onto his side to sit up, the pain in his backside making him want to flinch. His expression was dead and cold when he met Snape´s triumphant gaze.

"You will never break me," Draco said quietly, almost defiantly.

"I think I have already done so," Snape answered, a knowing smile cruelly playing around his hard lips.

ooooooo

Harry shuddered in the harsh cold wind, surly contemplating how wrong he had been. The Hogsmeade Tour had turned out to be sightseeing indeed, the only problem about it was that he was the sight! The Death Eaters had taken him down to the village, his chains fixed to a Thestral, gracefully walking in front of him. After years of war there was nobody left with the innocence necessary to keep the black winged horses with a dragon´s face invisible to them. They had all seen death.

McNair, now the chief executioner of the Dark side, had brought out a dangerous looking cat o'nine whip with long, knotted and leaded tails. Harry had cursed under his breath when he had spotted the archaic implement, which had elicited snide comments and snickering from some of the Death Eaters.

As if it had not been enough for him to keep up with the Thestral, his injured leg and feverish body not wanting to comply well in this taxing situation, McNair had swished the whip through the air and let it connect with Harry´s bare back. The ropes had spread over the whole area, from his shoulders to his lower back, brutally tearing his skin.

There had been no pain at the immediate impact, but when it had suddenly built up mere split-seconds later, Harry had almost fallen to his knees in shock. As they were marching in a macabre procession through Hogsmeade the whip fell every now and again down on his shuddering frame, cutting crimson patterns into his virgin skin. His hoarse cries lured the villagers out of their houses. For good measure Death Eaters were knocking on every door which had kept shut.

Harry was surprised when through the haze the blazing agony shooting through his body caused, he felt something mushy hitting his body. In confusion he looked down to find pieces of rotten salad sticking to his side, soon followed by an egg exploding against his shoulder. He looked up to find his path lined with hostile faces, mouths wide open as they shouted insults and accusations at him, the saviour of the wizarding world, who had obviously failed to fulfil his destiny.

He stumbled when the next stroke with the accursed whip coincidentally fell at the same time a stone was hitting his injured leg. The Thestral almost pulled him completely to the ground as it moved on, unimpressed by his fall. He groaned when he struggled to his feet, the pain almost too much to bear, and a cold rain started to pour down on him, stinging his open weals. Harry almost sighed in relief when the chain connecting him to the Thestral was finally undone and he was led to a rectangular wooden structure to which his chains were fixed.

He sagged in his chains, the exhaustion and agony impairing his view with a black and red mist when he looked at his surroundings. The livid crowd was subdued by the sheer number of Death Eaters present and the ghastly sight of five heads on stakes, one of them the Minister of Magic. Harry felt tears burning in his eyes when he realised that one of the impaled heads was Tonks´, her friendly face almost unrecognizable in the rigid mask of terror, and with congealed blood painting trails down the once lovely face.

Harry cried bitter tears, grateful for the rain which mercifully hid his sorrow. He was wondering how the wizards and witches could have turned against him so cruelly after him spending his whole life trying to free them from the threat of Voldemort. They showed no compassion towards him or the unfortunate people whose heads now adorned their village. All those people who had died for the cause, obviously forgotten. Different types of food and sometimes small stones still hit his body, causing more emotional than physical pain.

When his roaming gaze spotted two figures, whose hoods were pulled into their faces, not participating in his public downfall, Harry´s eyes settled on them questioningly. Slowly they pulled their hoods back mere inches to reveal their identities to him. He gasped in surprise when he saw the red hair and freckles, as Bill and George Weasley were smiling at him encouragingly. Bill nodded shortly to him before both of them pulled their hoods down again.

Harry slowly searched over the upset crowd, spotting more hooded figures who sometimes nodded at him or slightly adjusted their hoods. Hope started to grow in his heart again. The fight was not over, there were still Order members out there, ready to go against the new Dark Lord. A deep calm settled over Harry as he stoically suffered the anger of those who felt betrayed and lost, swearing that one day he would come back to this village to see it restored again to the former careless and friendly place, the darkness erased from it.

ooooooo

Draco huddled into the far corner of the cell he was sharing with Harry, pulling the black robe Snape had provided for him closer around his trembling body against the cold which was freezing him from the inside out, having its source in his very core. When he had been brought back to this godforsaken place, where the air was by now permeated with the stench of unwashed bodies, excrements and fear, Harry had been gone.

The fact had filled Draco with anguish and despair, had he thought at first that the new Dark Lord, as Snape tended to call himself nowadays, had broken his agreement before Draco even had had the chance to accept his proposition. He shuddered at the thought of where Harry could be at the moment, his anxiety creating pictures of a cold and deathly pale body with empty, green eyes staring at him. Soon the images changed to a female body with beautiful raven hair and accusingly staring green eyes.

"Pansy." Draco sighed softly, as he felt his eyes burning with tears. Furiously he blinked them back, pressing the palms of his hands against his treacherous eyes, groaning with distress as his heart felt like exploding with grieve. He couldn´t deal with another lost life, another one being murdered because of him, the way Pansy had died.

_Pansy´s beautiful features were strained, pain edged onto her face after suffering days of torture at the hands of her former peers. Draco´s hands were covered in his beloved one´s blood, which was flowing in a pulsing torrent from the wound in her chest. With every slowing beat of her heart more crimson drowned his soul in guilt and washed over his hand he held pressed against the wound in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding._

_"Why, Draco?" the woman whom he had promised to marry after the end of the war asked him with wide wondrous eyes, her voice no more than a dying breath_.

He had not known any answer to give, had not been able to name a reason for why a cruel monster had decided to mark that very day as Pansy´s death-day. Voldemort had tried to save his last Horcrux out of the hunters´hands, holding Draco´s financee to ransom. Unfortunately Gryffindor´s pensive had been destroyed before he and Harry could even make the choice between Pansy´s life and the end of a long quest.

A decision which would not even have taken one thought, but the chance to save her life had been reduced to sneaking into the dark wizard´s headquarters, just to find the one he loved lethally wounded, as Voldemort realised the futility of his plan. Draco had been forced to leave her body behind to escape with his own life, her accusing eyes still haunting his dreams as his conscience was slowly eating away at him.

"I´m sorry, Pansy, so sorry!" His choked whisper was dead and raw with emotion at the same time.

Draco shook his head with determination. He would prevent Harry from going the same way Pansy had done. His uncomfortably throbbing bottom reminded him cruelly of what he would have to give to save Harry´s life - his pride. His last fortress in this gruelling war, his source of strength throughout those dark times. The one thing which had kept him from breaking into pieces.

And now he was shattered.

Snape, a man whom he had admired for many years, a close family friend to the Malfoys, had tainted him with his perversion. It was uncommon in the Wizarding world to have same sex relationships of any kind, by most wizards even frowned upon. As he had announced, the new Dark Lord was law and obviously had changed the laws in that perspective also. Not that Draco would tell anybody about his involvement in Snape´s pervert pleasures. If anybody was to find out, what Snape had done to him -

His very soul shuddered at the thought of the consequences. It would be the ultimate disaster to him. People would surely laugh about him, call him dirty, would say he´d been a closet case all along. Harry would surely be disgusted by him for being so weak. He felt numb, as if he had already died inside. Gods, why had Snape tainted him like this? Draco would have preferred him to have cut off one of his arms than to bed him. He would have to keep it secret by all means. Nobody was ever to know that he had not fought Snape off, just given in, as if he had wanted to be taken.

"No, never!" he whispered to himself, revolted by the idea that he could ever enjoy such perversion, using all his willpower to deny the fact that he had been hard when -

Draco moaned as if in pain. He would kill Snape, one day he would kill the bastard, and then maybe he would kill himself too. Maybe he could join Pansy again, maybe she would forgive him for failing, for being weak.

Maybe he could be a man again.

Just maybe.

_A/N: If you found it worth your reading-time, kindly leave a review. If you want to flame, go and flame someone else, please! ;-P_


	3. Chapter 3

**_disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling! I´m making no money from this! _**

_**warnings: violence/torture, slash, noncon, moderate lemon, bad language **_

FRIENDS IN NEED

Chapter 3

Harry yelped when merciless hands threw him carelessly onto the ground, his maltreated and feverish body hitting the cold stone floor with a loud thud. He hardly managed to break his fall with the few energy left in his violently shaking body. A beefy looking Death Eater delivered a swift kick to his hip for good measures which hardly made Harry twitch, before he locked the door made of iron bars with a flick of his wand.

"Harry! Harry, are you okay?" Draco´s concerned face appeared above him and a cool hand on his forehead made him groan with pleasure. "Bloody hell! You´re burning up!"

Harry was gratefully snuggling into the warm material, when Draco covered him with his own robe, as his teeth were chattering from the chill of the rain and the infection which had settled in his leg. The blonde rolled him carefully onto his side and reached for their water jug. Subtle fingers softly moved a small, dampened cloth, which obviously had been a part of the front of Draco´s shirt just a minute ago, over his smarting back.

"It´s not as bad as it looked like at first. There are more abrasions and bruises than actual lacerations. You´re going to be okay by tomorrow." Draco sounded as if he wanted to convince himself even more so than Harry. "What did these bastards do to you?"

"Sightseeing," Harry mumbled sleepily, which caused Draco to frown and try to measure his temperature once again, pressing his hand softly against Harry´s forehead.

"I guess you are worse off than I thought, Harry. We are not on holidays here," Draco rectified, trying to hide the trepidation in his voice behind a lopsided grin.

"I know," Harry answered, slowly blinking to look at Draco closely. "Where´ve you been? I was worried."

A flicker of tension was visible on Draco´s face for a short moment before he answered. "Snape wanted to talk to me - nothing important - he didn´t do anything to me."

"Greasy git´s gonna get what´s coming to him," Harry muttered now with a confident smile on his face. "Saw two redheads, and some others - they´re out there."

Draco nodded slowly, showing that he had understood that some Order members had managed to escape and were waiting, ready to take action. At the verge of falling asleep Harry´s addled brain suddenly brought forth another memory, a mighty shudder running through his whole body.

"Tonks, they -" Harry´s breath was coming in short pained gasps, as he remembered the horrible sight of his friend´s impaled head in the middle of Hogsmeade.

"What happened to Tonks, Harry?" Draco asked, oviously worried about his Half-Blood cousin he had come to care for during the last year. Harry shook his head in denial, screwing up his eyes.

"They killed her...put her head on a..." he shuddered again, "...a frigging stake," Harry finally managed to force out, his pained eyes locking with the shocked grey of his best friend.

"They put hers and three other Auror´s and the minister´s head on stakes, right there in Hogsmeade for everybody to see." His voice got lower and lower until it died down, the sorrow finally exerting too much pressure on his chest, as it seemed, to draw enough breath to continue speaking.

"I can´t believe this. Tonks -" Draco´s already pale face lost all colour. "The bastard didn´t boast when he said, that he didn´t succeed Voldemort without reason. Such barbaric thing was not even done under Voldemort´s command."

"And I think we shouldn´t go to Hogsmead once we manage to get out of here. When they took me around Hogsmead the people were throwing things at me, like garbage," Harry chortled mirthlessly.

"Those lousy wankers! Too afraid to risk their lives in the fight against the dark side, but of course they are brave enough to treat someone like you, who spent his whole life to fight the evil, as if you were scum!" Draco hissed, looking absolutely enraged, which filled Harry with a warm glow, as he saw how much the blonde cared for him.

"Sometimes I think they deserve what they are getting," Draco added darkly.

"I believe they are just afraid," Harry said, closing his eyes to relax into Draco´s touch.

"Whatever," Draco said after some moments, putting the now crimson stained piece of cloth aside. "Let me have a look at your leg. You were limping badly when they brought you in."

An insistent hand was tugging at the hole in Harry´s trouser leg until the stab wound he had received the day before was exposed. Harry heard a sharp intake of breath coming from Draco, right before fire was flashing through his leg, caused by prodding fingers. He yelped with pain, hitting Draco´s hand away and protecting the smarting place under the cover of his own hand against further painful trials.

"Sorry, but the wound is infected! There is no chance in hell that this will get better with me just cleaning the wound, Harry, and what is worse, I believe your fever is stemming from this," Draco muttered, shifting his attention from Harry´s leg to the three guards, who were presently toying with one of the captured Order members, Matthew Corner, a slashing hex seemingly being their favourite pastime. The blonde got up and moved to grab onto the iron bars.

"Hey, we need some help over here!" Draco shouted at them.

Harry watched with growing unease as one rather short Death Eater with a very sardonic grin on his face approached. The pimply, black-haired man leered at Draco, tapping his wand repeatedly against the fleshy palm of his hand. His look was provocative and his stance overconfident.

"What could you need my help for, sweetie?" he asked with disgustingly rotten teeth showing behind sneering lips.

"My friend has a badly infected stab wound. We need some healing potion or someone to use a healing spell on him," Draco answered, his body tensing at the inappropriate appelation whilst his stomach almost turned at the cloud of alcohol wafting into his nose.

"Now wouldn´t you," the disgusting Death Eater grinned and leant against the iron bars next to Draco. "And what would you give me for doing it?"

"How about nothing?" Draco sneered as he reached through the bars to grab the Death Eater´s wand, pulling it swiftly out of the gaping man´s hand.

"Episkey!" Draco incantated hurriedly, as angry shouts were heard from the Death Eaters.

Warmth was tingling through Harry´s body, as the healing spell started to work. A second spell fell from Draco´s mouth and Harry felt his head clearing as the fever raging through his body slowly receded.

Draco had just managed to pronounce the second healing spell when an Expelliarmus hit him and effectively removed the stolen wand out of his grasping fingers. The door to their holding cell was opened and two of the three Death Eaters stormed in, while the third one dragged the cut up Order member they had tortured back to the larger cell.

"What did you think you were doing, you sneaky scum?" A dirty-blond-haired Death Eater screamed at Draco and tried to sock him in the eye, just to hit empty air as the combat-trained blonde twisted in time and delivered a hard punch of his own. More Death Eaters rushed into the holding area and joined the brawl, soon succeeding in dragging a cursing Draco out of the cell while Harry was held at wand point.

"He didn´t try to attack you, he just wanted to heal me!" Harry shouted angrily, as he heard his friend cry out.

"The traitor had it coming anyway," Harry´s watch dog sneered before he left the cell and locked the door behind him.

His legs were like jelly under him as he stood at the iron bars, grabbing them just as his friend had done mere minutes ago and watched anxiously as the Death Eaters fought with a struggling Draco to force his wrists behind his back into manacles attached to a chain hanging from the ceiling. Draco visibly gritted his teeth when the chain was pulled taut and his arms were raised, putting increasing strain on the shoulder joints the higher his wrists were pulled.

"Ya gonna fly now, Malfoy. That should fit yer high and mighty attitude, ta be far above us," one tall, black-haired Death Eater taunted.

Draco bent forward to escape some of the strain on his shoulders as the chain pulled his wrists up even further, until his feet lost contact with the ground. Harry felt a twinge of pity in his stomach pit as Draco´s face screwed up in pain and a low moan escaped him as he was pulled higher by the means of a small iron wheel on the wall, turned by a pockmarked half-giant.

"He didn´t even try to escape!" Harry protested once again, leaning his head against the cool iron and shutting his eyes.

All the while the chain was wound around the iron wheel and raised Draco higher and higher into the air until his hands almost touched the ceiling, Harry contemplated the hate and scorn the Death Eaters showed towards Draco. His friend had betrayed his family´s path of darkness and joined the light side, a decision which obviously irked the Death Eaters to a great extend.

Harry found it strange that Lucius Malfoy had not graced them with his presence yet, which made him wonder if Draco´s father was still among the living. After having lost his mother to Voldemort´s thirst for revenge Draco would be an orphan just like Harry, if his father had not survived the final battle. It would be hard on his friend, because although he liked to display a certain nonchalance when it came to his father, Harry was sure that Draco still cared for him, deeply.

Finally the chain stopped its creaking and cranking and a breathless anticipation seemed to have settled over the gawking men and even the occupants of both cells. The pockmarked Death Eater gave the wheel a short turn in the opposite direction until the chain rattled through the various hooks along the wall and ceiling, dropping Draco in free fall until the chain suddenly froze with a jolt. Harry grimaced when Draco´s agonized scream pierced his ears and heart alike.

"How the mighty have fallen," the master of the wheel remarked gravely, eliciting a round of guffawing from his peers.

Judging by how the angle his friends arms formed to his body had slightly increased, Harry knew with certainty that the blonde´s shoulder joints had dislocated. He gripped the iron bars harder, almost able to feel the agony his friend was going through in his own body. Draco´s face was contorted with pain, his eyes tightly shut, and still he could see how Draco was struggling to put on his mask of indifference to hide his weakness.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Snape´s cutting voice caused the laughter to die down immediately.

Only Draco´s pained gasps were left to be heard, as a hush came over the small crowd of Death Eaters.

"The traitor scum stole Angus´wand and tried to escape!" the tall black-haired man answered with a scowl.

"That´s not true! He did _not _try to escape - he was only healing me!" Harry could not help but shout.

"Take him down!" Snape ordered with a miffed expression on his face.

The Death Eaters immediately scrambled into action, eliciting a pained hiss from Draco when they moved his arms as they unwound the chains enough for him to set his feet on the ground and took off the manacles. Draco immediately sank onto his knees, his arms hanging limply at his sides. Snape used a spell on the trembling blonde, obviously designated to pop the dislocated joints back in as Draco´s choked cry proved, before he sent a dark look in Harry´s direction.

"Draco, the time has come for you to choose. Do you accept me as your master from now on?" Snape asked, letting his eyes rest a little while longer on Harry´s face.

Draco looked up at the black-haired man with barely veiled hatred and fear in his eyes, before he answered in a very low voice, "Yes...master."

Harry looked in disbelief at the man he had called his best friend for more than three years. "What the hell are you doing, Draco?" he hissed at the blonde, disappointed and hurt that Draco even refused to meet his searching glance. Draco was certainly scheming something, as usual. He couldn´t - he would never -

"Very well then. Crawl to me and lick my boots!" Snape ordered with a dangerous light shining in his eyes.

For a fleeting moment Harry felt the urge to snort at Snape´s ridiculous command. Hell, no, he wanted to laugh out loud. For sure Snape couldn´t believe that Draco would debase himself like that. He was supposed to know that pride was the driving power in a Malfoy. His confusion slowly merged into confidence as he was waiting for his friend to refuse Snape this time.

A small sneer settled on the Dark Lord´s face when Draco, after looking at the black-haired man with utter consternation for some moments, set his hands on the cold stone floor and slowly crawled towards his new master, flinching with every move as his shoulders were obviously still aching. He stopped in front of Snape and stared with loathing at the black boots before he bowed down and gave one of the shoes a tentative lick.

Harry decided that this was the right time to wake from his nightmare, but the slightly painful throbbing still residing in his leg and the cool iron, roughened with rost, he felt under his sweaty palms told him that this was reality. For a second he rejoiced at having had the brilliant idea of Draco being under the Imperius Curse, which was the perfect explanation for the madness he was witnessing, until he realised that Draco´s face was not expressionless, but full of battling emotions, clearly negating Harry´s theory.

Just like all the other Order members present, he was watching with complete bewilderment as the proud Malfoy licked the hated man´s shoes with feline grace, his pink tongue darting out to lick over the black leather again and again, looking strangely sensual. When Snape stopped him with a triumphant sparkle in his eyes, the blonde rose onto his knees and looked at Harry out of the corner of his eyes before he shyly averted his eyes.

Harry shook his head in denial. Why would Draco agree to do such a thing? What had happened when Snape had called for Draco to 'speak' with him? _'Malfoys are turncoats. Never knew, Potter?' _The voice of the Death Eater having made this very remark this very morning seemed to resound in Harry´s head.

"Now what to do with Mr. Potter?" Snape slowly strode towards his cell, a satisfied smirk still playing around his hard mouth, and opened the door with a short flick of his wand.

"You always had a special affiliation to house-elves, Potter," the greasy Lord sneered at him. "It would only be right to make you one."

Harry looked down his body in shocked surprise when he suddenly stood naked in the dungeon, Snape having vanished his clothes. Having a strange fever dream was still his only explanation for all those absurd things he had witnessed within the last minutes.

"Will it be a kitchen towel or a pillow case - or even a tea cosy?" Snape contemplated loudly, eliciting small snickers from his minions.

A flick of his wand later a house-elf popped out of thin air, giving a hoarse shriek as it noticed Snape. "New master called Pooky. What shall Pooky do for new master?"

Snape regarded the house-elf with supreme contempt. "Bring me something to dress a house-elf in!"

The shaking house-elf Disapparated to immediately appear again with a white cloth in his hands.

"Pooky shall bring master clothes for elf," the house-elf squeeked, staring with terror at the Dark Lord, before it dissappeared with a loud "Eep!" the moment Snape accepted the cloth from its hands.

Snape held the pillow case with holes for arms and neck up to look at it carefully, brow raised in a show of cruel amusement, before he engorged it and carelessly threw it against Harry´s chest. Harry caught the white piece of house-elf clothing and stared at it, telling himself another time that this was the perfekt moment to wake up. Finally he decided that it would be better to put on a pillow case than to run around naked. The cotton was comfortable on his skin, but the pillow case ended right at the middle of his thighs and looked ridiculous on him.

"I believe that will do. Mayhurst and Powel, you will take our new house-elf down to the kitchen! The house-elves there will surely find any menial task befitting him," Snape drawled, showing all the disdain he felt for the son of James Potter.

On their way out Harry once again sent a desperate glance in Draco´s direction, still hoping for his friend to show his usual stubborn attitude, but he seemed to have changed into an entirely different person. He was hanging his head, refusing to meet Harry´s eyes, an odd expression on his face. Draco looked - ashamed, something Harry had never seen before. Whatever was going on with his friend, Harry was determined to find out what it was.

'Oh God, let this be a dream,' Harry thought on his way to his new life as a house-elf, pinching his arm to wake himself up. He shuddered when the corresponding pain erupted in his forearm and the pillow case remained on his body.

ooooooo

Draco followed Snape back to his rooms, all the while holding his head high, hellbent on pretending that everything was alright as long as it was possible. He wasn´t fooling himself. The news of the pathetic show he had put on in the dungeon would spread like wildfire through the Death Eater ranks. Lucius Malfoy´s son, one of the highest ranking in the Order of the Phoenix, crawling before their Lord. At least twenty people had witnessed his downfall - including his best friend. Draco´s stomach cramped at the memory.

The disbelief in Harry´s voice when he had agreed to accept Snape as his master, and the way he had stared at him were hurting him more than anything else. Maybe he should have told Harry about the deal, but then the obstinate Gryffindor would have asked him to refuse. What was his pride compared to Harry´s life? Nothing. And still - it had been his very being. Within a day the new Dark Lord had taken the only two important things left in his life - his pride and his friendship with Harry.

Hesitantly he stepped into Snape´s room, suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling that he was wading through mud, slowly being bogged down. Snape shot him a scrutinizing look, before he locked the door and took off his calf-length outer robe. Draco stopped in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do or where to go to.

"Do your shoulders still pain you?"

Draco tried to read the black-haired man´s face, slightly cautious of what would happen if he affirmed Snape´s guess. "I can deal with it."

Snape gave an imperceptible nod and turned around to unlock a large armoire, which contained some very used books and a battery of potion vials. Draco eyed the dark red potion in his hand suspiciously, as the colour was not fitting any pain relieving potion he knew.

"Drink!" Snape said, noting Draco´s hesitation with a slight sneer on his face.

Draco wasn´t ready to show the unease he felt, fighting for every bit of pride he could hold on to. Defiantly he stared into those black, bottomless pits which were Snape´s eyes, as the tasteless liquid bewetted his tongue. The potion immediately kindled a comfortable fire in his intestines, but his shoulders stayed unaffected.

"Bugger!" Draco croaked, slightly swaying because of the dizzy feeling suddenly overcoming him. "What did you give to me? That was no pain reliever."

"I never said it was." Snape took the empty vial out of his hand, smiling at him with grim satisfaction. "Take off your clothes, now!"

Draco was unsure if the potion or his anxiety caused his heart to beat faster, as he was pleadingly looking at Snape. "Please, not again, not so fast. I can´t -"

"You are not playing with your own life, Draco," Snape said in a low voice, his eyes glittering like black ice under a merciless sun.

Slowly Draco peeled off the torn shirt and his trousers, letting them carelessly fall to the ground, his awareness trapped in the disturbing feeling of his body and mind slowly succumbing to the influence of the potion. His mind was in a daze, his harsh breathing sounding overly loud in his ears and the fire in his middle was sinking lower, filling him with carnal desire. All of a sudden his attention was solely focused on Snape who was undressing in front of him. He could almost taste the white skin, could almost feel the trail of black hair running down from a dimpled navel.

Embarassed he cupped his hands in front of his body, as he became aware of his growing arousal, seemingly excited by the view of a bush of dark hair crowning Snape´s manhood. Draco shut his eyes and clenched his teeth to get his body under control, but instead of regaining his calm more blood and heat seemed to pool in his groin. To his horror a loud and wanton moan escaped his slightly parted lips when Snape´s naked body pressed against his. They soon fell onto the large bed, united in a lover´s embrace, their closeness feeling so right and yet so wrong.

Draco looked up at the dark-haired man, his breath hitching as Snape bowed down to press harsh lips against his, an insistent tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. He was confused and ashamed when his mouth opened to greedily suck in Snape´s tongue and his crotch thrust against the other male organ - his mind still fighting what his body was obviously longing for. The realisation that the potion he had ingested had been a lust potion was immediately dismissed as unimportant when Snape´s mouth ravished his member, causing him to moan with pleasure.

Forgotten were shame and loathing as he was holding onto black hair, his gasps resounding loudly in the room. Lust pulsed through his body as relentless fingers rammed into his still sore hole, sending him into an abyss of ecstasy. His sweat-covered body arched and his hips pumped instinctively, as he emptied himself into Snape´s greedy mouth. He groaned with desperate need when he realised that his throbbing flesh was still straining for relief.

Snape pulled away to look down on him with a feral grin. Draco´s gasping breaths merged into a whimper, betraying his wish for more. Unconsciously he moved his sweat-slick body against the other man. He wanted the warm, wet mouth back on his member, wanted those sensual hands to roam over his burning skin, to explore every crevice and orifice of his body, wanted this beautiful, strong cock to pound into him and set his soul on fire. He needed this man who lay on top of him, watching him scrutinisingly, expectantly, derisively, hungrily.

"Please -"

Fire. He was on fire.

"Please, what, Draco?"

Forbidden.

Pleasure.

"Oh God!"

Forbidden.

Desire.

"Please -"

Forbidden.

"Please, fuck me!"

Ecstasy.

ooooooo

_A/N: Oh well, I wanted to put one more scene into this chapter, but somehow I came to love Draco_´_s inner struggle against the influence of the lust potion so much, sparing with words as it is (unusual for me), that I decided to end the chapter here instead. I hope you don´t mind. Yes! Finally I like something I wrote myself again, because for some time I really hated everything I wrote. Yay for me! Oh, and if there are any readers of my other stories among you - don´t you worry - I have not abandoned the other stories! Don´t let me forget to thank all the reviewers up to this point: _

_**jka1, blueeyedchibi, sylph, On Raven´s Wings, Seraphii, Bohemian Snitch, Glass Puddle and dablksaiyangurl. Cheers, guys!**_


End file.
